fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimura Miyu
Kimura Miyu '(木村美由 ''Kimura Miyu) is one of the Cures in the fanseries Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!. Appearance As per her Japanese heritage, Miyu has dark brown hair and eyes. She is at an average height for someone 15, and always wears a black headband. Personality Miyu tends to repel those around her, likely due to the fact that she often assumes them to be idiots - a message written in her expression. It doesn't feel as though it's her fault that she's a gifted musician way ahead of everyone, but rather it's everyone else's fault for not being able to keep in perfect harmony with her flute or let her move ahead in to the harder piece in the band program. A lack of sleep may also be a factor in her angry facade, as Miyu tends to push her abilities in other subjects so that any possible classmates talented in that area will "deal with one less idiot". But when the turmoil of talented classmates against idiotic classmates disappears, Miyu can be found enjoying her music, the music of others and/or other kinds of art. Family and Miyu's puppy Staccato will also bring out a smile on her worn face after a school day of frowning. If neither will suffice, then a little time pacing back and forth will help regain focus and happiness. Miyu generally uses appropriate honorifics and polite language out of habit and to keep from getting in trouble with teachers. She refers to herself using the genderless pronoun watashi. History Early Life Miyu was born in Tokyo and lived there in her early childhood. From the age of three, Miyu had taken up the flute like her dad, who taught her. Mom, on the other hand, would help Miyu's ability to play and keep track of a different part at the same time with her ability to play the clarinet - and so the little girl and her parents enjoyed the music they made together. However, Miyu's parents were always concerned about two things: how sounds might be too loud and how some musicians Miyu would meet in life might be slower to learn. The first one, a fear of sensory overload, made sense. It doesn't feel good when all the sounds in the world try to attack. What was the second one supposed to mean? Elementary school taught her what that was supposed to mean. Even though little focus was put on the flute and more of it was put on singing and xylophone skills, Miyu found that she could memorize half the song while her classmates would struggle with the first verse or even start screaming in comparison to singing. The frustration and exasperation built up for the rest of the year, until sometime (probably in late elementary) Miyu cried out. She was about to punch something or someone she hadn't already hit until the teacher stopped her. Parents were called and friends were lost, so to avoid another similar situation all feelings of the sort were bottled up. In the meantime, Miyu began to expect less and less of her classmates' musical ability, preferring to be impressed rather than disappointed. And then Mom had to get a job in Hamaki, the growing beachside town the series takes place in. Miyu wasn't disappointed at all; she had heard of the boarding school Hamaki--Rosa. There would be new students from all over, and they might have musical skill and know the flute - or even another instrument that would totally compliment a flute player's! Sadly enough most students weren't like that, but at least there was one hope: she wasn't the only kid far ahead of others. There were some classmates Miyu quickly identified as the ones who got ahead really quickly and always needed a new assignment - could they be dealing with idiots as well? Would it help if one less idiot had to be dealt with? Miyu thinks so. At least there could be someone feeling a similar exasperation, and that's enough. Becoming Cure Artistry It could have been anyone's fault - Miyu's for leaving her headphones in her dorm, the trumpet players' for playing so loud or the teacher's for choosing a trumpet-heavy piece she couldn't have trusted the trumpet players with. Either way, Miyu screamed and dropped her flute for fear of the sounds that attacked her ears. The band had to keep practicing, so Miyu went out into the hallway to pull herself together again. But as she plugged her ears, there was a figure standing above her. A female student - likely one of the new kids - with a cold, cold aura around her. "Don’t you know your pain causes problems for others, freak? You can’t be happy this way - but I can cure you." she said. Her name was Hana, she said. She was a friend, she said - but Miyu bought none of that "friend" stuff. She ran away, flute in hand, though Hana was hot on her tail. The chase arrived at a campus garden, Miyu, deciding to take her chances, dived into a bush to hide. In that bush was a yellow compass with a musical natural on it, the perfect projectile to knock someone out with! Yet this compass felt odd. It brought back vivid memories of both her recent harassment and the familiar joy of music with her parents - and with them, a will to fight back. Hana couldn't stop her. '''"Feel the rhythm! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection!" Miyu, or rather, Cure Artistry attempted to fight off the alien herself using her newfound mobility, but she couldn't so much as punch before her target ran away. Miyu returned to class completely frazzled yet unharmed. No one had witnessed her first encounter with the alien upperclassman, who had vanished into thin air for the moment despite not being defeated. From then on, Miyu kept the compass she found and her encounter to herself until a student was being bound in secret - and another Cure showed up to fight, that Cure donning a name of Chaos instead. Deciding to work together, Miyu and Catherine, the girl behind Cure Chaos, formed the first two Cures of the Diverse Connections team. Cure Artistry "Enjoying the flow of art and talent, Cure Artistry!" "芸術と才能フローを楽しみます, キュアアーティストリ!" "Geijutsu to sainō no nagare o tanoshimimasu, Kyua Ātisutorī!" Cure Artistry is Miyu's Cure alter ego. Appearance Miyu does not shift from her civilian appearances too much (besides the obvious change of clothes), keeping her black hair's length and brown eyes. She wears a banded light yellow skirt that goes to her knees, where her Connect Compass hangs from her waist. For her top, she wears a white buttoned vest with a musical natural symbol hanging from the collar over a peach shirt with sleeves the same colour as the skirt. Finally, Miyu wears black dress shoes over white stockings, and has a hair-clip in the shape of the same musical natural symbol seen on her Connect Compass and her vest collar. Weapons Cure Artistry wields the Woodwind Staff, a silver staff that resembles a giant flute yet has various parts of other woodwind instruments in it such as the metal tube on a bassoon and the side-facing holes on a recorder. It's otherwise adorned with a double helix pattern. The Woodwind Staff's main purpose is to allow attacks dependent on it such as Soaring Descant, but when an attack isn't possible the Woodwind Staff can be used as a regular weapon. Whether or not it can be played as an instrument is unknown. Attacks All attacks depend on how Cure Artistry fights and uses her surroundings. Whatever she does in battle often pertains to a rhythmic flow as though the fight was a dancer's performance. If this rhythm stays uninterrupted and Cure Artistry isn't terribly wounded, her finishers or in-between attacks will hit harder and hit more accurately. Of course, she can be interrupted while charging up for an attack. Any attacks she tries in tandem with another Cure also are also influenced by this performance factor. The attack may simply fail no matter how well the other did if Artistry has been fatally wounded or has been interrupted. Finishers include: *'Streaming Melody' - Cure Artistry's first finisher. It takes the form of three large trails of shining yellow light that track an enemy target and hit one by one. As the trails hit the target, the impact chimes a note - either Middle C, E or G - and will chime that note again when the next trail hits, harmonizing. The first two trails will immobilize the target while the last one ruptures whatever enables the target to attack/move/whatever. *'Soaring Descant' - Cure Artistry's second finisher. Artistry uses the Woodwind Staff for this one, striking the ground with her staff. It sends six trails of light, each half the size of the ones in Streaming Melody. These trails of light however soar high in the sky hence the name Soaring Descant, and instead of tracking the enemy Cure Artistry makes sure to aim the attack towards the direction the target appears to be running in. Despite the lack of honing properties, Soaring Descant has an advantage in which it generally hits harder and soars faster than Streaming Melody. Higher notes also resound instead of C, E or G, but they would harmonize with any of Streaming Melody's notes. In-between attacks include: * Mellow Undertone - Requires the Woodwind Staff. Has the same start-off as Soaring Descant, but resounds lower notes and doesn't soar through the skies. Rather, the lights streak beneath the ground and trip up whatever's in its path. * Percussion - doesn't require the Woodwind Staff. Percussion enables Cure Artistry to attack with light-infused additional power and adds an actual rhythm to Artistry's movements. The offbeats or the strongest beat will be when she strikes her chosen target, stunning them in a way more effective than a normal strike. If the enemy is capable of feeling rhythm however, then Cure Artistry is at a ripe position for getting hit. Partner Attacks include: *'Insanity Hymn' - performed with Cure Chaos. During this attack, Cure Chaos surrounds the enemy with her Chaos Chain as though it were a net-like cage, and Cure Artistry creates her golden sound beams. As the sound beams are fired, Cure Chaos strikes the chain to create her own notes to clash with Artistry's notes, driving the enemy to madness, and ultimately making it purify itself with either the chain or the sound beams. If the enemy chooses to be purified by Artistry's music, then the sound that resonates will be that of playing two notes next to each other on a keyboard. In short, it sounds like discordant ouch. *'Harmonic Purity' - performed with Cure Purity. First, Cure Artistry sends five trails of golden light a la Soaring Descant, as Cure Purity creates a circle of blue light where the light trails would pass through. There, once the golden trails pass through Purity's blue light circle everything merges into one swirling beam of light, striking the enemy and purifying them. The sound that resonates is a C chord comprised of five notes. *'Legato Scale ' - performed with Cure Sinfonia. Sinfonia forms three bold red ellipsoids somewhat far from the ground, spaced apart like three steps on a staircase. Then, Cure Artistry jumps up each step, performing a backflip in the air and finally striking the target with her Woodwind Staff. The first step will resonate Middle C, the second D and so on, ending with notes G and B. They harmonize. *'Starlit Praise - '''performed with Cure Nova. *'Musical Acceptance''' - performed with Cure Faith. *'Dreamscape Symphony' - performed with Cure Vivid. *'Flowing Anthem' - performed with Cure Eurovision Character Songs Solos * Separate * Hopeful Duets (Character songs are not a priority at this moment. They might come soon however.) Relationships Parents "I love them. They understand me - if only they could help." Miyu loves her parents and they love her all the same, but often they find themselves unable to help Miyu with her crisis at school. [[Kuma|'Kuma']] "She tries to help. She thinks right. It might even work. I owe her." Miyu's dorm neighbour and her friend. She confides in Kuma and Kuma confides in her. They're best buds - if only their schedules permitted them to be together more often. After Kuma's traumatization, Miyu began to work overtime to be the guide that Kuma was to her those two years ago. [[Catherine Del|'Catherine Del']] "Misunderstood, for different reasons. But my ways are just fine." Miyu and Catherine are on very good terms with each other, despite that not being the case when they first met. She very much relates to Catherine when it comes to people misunderstanding one's true intentions as well as brutal honesty - though the former wishes Catherine would sometimes leave her studying and practicing habits alone. Nonetheless, the two are always glad to work with each other. [[Fortuna Bunker|'Fortuna Bunker']] "Stand up for yourself, if just once. Jeez." Initially Miyu found Fortuna to be too much of a 'soft goody-helper-lady' at first, but eventually grew to be fine with her. Fortuna found Miyu's exterior to be too hard for her tastes, but doesn't mind too much anymore. The two haven't grown to be friends, nor do they despise each other too much to be teammates. [[Intan Satriaputri|'Intan Satriaputri']] "Why did you let Mutia go? You two ''resonated ''with each other, and you left it?" Miyu considers Intan to be something closer to an acquaintance. She often sees past her cold facade and doesn't really mind it, but is flabbergasted out of her mind how Intan would refuse so many friends like her. From Miyu's point of view, someone who could have become so understanding as Mutia was to Intan would be a dream come true. On an unrelated note, the two often compete for grades. There is now a confirmed genius in Miyu's books - but Miyu would much rather let Intan top the rankings. [[Ayanat Mergen|'Ayanat Mergen']] "You don't know how it is to be gifted. Don't school me." Whatever new nickname Ayanat comes up with, Miyu is reluctant to try it. She wonders how Ayanat manages to stay optimistic around so many people behind her and also whether or not she has a point when it comes to listening to the music of others. For all Miyu knows, her bandmates don't make music - but she'll gladly listen to Ayanat's music. [[Edith Truman|'Edith Truman']] "Don't do that. It'll - you still did it..." Miyu really hopes to keep Edith out of trouble whenever the opportunity arises for her, but finds that it's not that easy to accomplish that. Otherwise, Miyu considers Edith a good teammate. Roxanne Weiß "Your musical style's flaws...just make it better. ???" At long last, Miyu has found someone who at least very obviously has a passion for music. Though she seems to not play piano or sing too well, Miyu takes solace in knowing that someone out there in Hamaki--Rosa knows what rhythm is, and if anything enjoys the artwork Roxanne creates. Alexis Bower/Cure Eurovision "How does anyone adore a diva? No offense." It amuses Miyu whenever something unexpected befalls Alexis. Otherwise, Miyu is sometimes put off by her diva-like exterior, but can't avoid her for that. Better work with her anyways. Eka "Peace treaty. You. Staccato. Now." Miyu finds Eka's bird-like exterior/human form adorable. Either way, Miyu cares for Eka and really, really hopes that Staccato doesn't try to rip him apart. The puppy and the birdie mascot are mortal enemies as it seems, much to Miyu's dismay. Staccato "Who's a cute puppy? Don't kill Eka, now." Despite the fact that Staccato is a considerably new addition to the Kimura family, Miyu has since bonded with this hyperactive little puppy. Staccato always cheers her up, and Miyu always cheers him up, especially since she's allowed to bring him into the dorm. Well, that's true until Eka is nearly ripped apart in this puppy's jaws. Etymology Kimura (木村) - Literally tree and village put together to make 'tree village' Miyu (美由) - 'Beauty, reason '''Artistry -' Artistic ability or prowess Trivia * Birthday is February 27. Quotes * '''"I won't lie to you. That was horrible." Said whenever Miyu finds that someone has performed musically in a way that Miyu finds unsatisfactory. * "I won't lie. That was epic and amazing and commendable." 'Said for the opposite situation compared to the one above. * '"We're fighting something massive with hope and style." Said whenever facing a Hitoshiina that's big. Category:Female Category:Yellow Cures Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Characters